planetzenofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:EmperorCosmicNeo
Because you decided to speak to me, DESPITE me being banned -- here is your reply. Neutral ground. It affects neither of our wikis in any way, shape, or form. Just you, Just me -- unless you're a coward. So, let's get this out of the way: •How is me calling you'' people'' "faggot" and "whore" contradictory to my vernacular? They are common insults, and I see no problem using them. Besides them, I do not say many other "explicit" things -- unlike other people. If you are offended by these words, I invite you to go cry a river -- and to disinfect your brain, as it may be infected with political correctness. •Likewise, how is my condemnation of your immaturity and obsession contradicted by me saying the aforementioned? They're not. I am not the one chasing people across Wikia divide to bother them for no apparent reason. •How so am I the "most contradicting person" you have ever seen? Give examples other than the above, as it is an already dispelled point. •How do you "attempt to sound smart"? Every word you used was average at best. The only word that could be counted as a "big word" would be "berate", so I guess you get a smarty point for that one. Also, it's funny that you doubt my intelligence -- such a concept has nothing to do with this entire fiasco. •My three online friends. Do I even have three online friends? Ben. Sarria. Lemma. Duck. Luna. Oh sorry, you miscounted. I assume you're still angry that I forced you out of my Circle of Friends. I am not sure why you would be. If you hate me so much, you'd think you would congratulate me on a job well done -- for freeing you from my presence. If that isn't the reason you are bitter, then it is unbeknownst to me. Also, I heard you tried to talk to Eulumia about neutrality between your region and mine. You are foolish -- this will, now, never come to pass. When she told me of such a thing, I even thought about the proposal -- but now my mind is made up. Also, I am genuinely curious as to why you tried to spend time with us on Capitalist Sanction as an alt. That was pretty strange. It gained you nothing, and allowed CS to gain a new nation -- so thank you for that, I guess. I'll leave you unbanned so you can actually reply -- like a real human being, and not internet trash -- to the points I made above this line. If you answer with vulgar rhetoric, then I am just going to ban you and carry on with my day -- that you and your "friends" have tried to interrupt twice. Act II I didn't call you a coward, fool. I said "Just me, Just you -- unless you're a coward", inferring that if you were to bring anyone else on this you would be a coward, as this is now just between you and I. Who counts "cry me a river" as a petty insult? If anything, it is a display of apathy. It's not an insult. Get your terminology right. One step from insanity? No -- one step from hell. No, I know you are a troll -- but I do not understand /WHY/ you waste your time doing this. The Rosequeen incident, in my own opinion, was an incredible waste of time in retrospect. You spent 2-3 days just listening to me talk about a reality you were pushed out of (and purposefully, too). You gained nothing out of the exchange, besides I guess knowing Ben likes MGS? Also, we were never friends -- boy do I know it. I didn't want you in my presence when you came back, I just wanted you out -- and I have my own reasons for doing so (one of them being your increasing interaction with the Brotherhood, at the time). I let him insult you, because as I stated above -- I wanted you out. It was a plan of removing you. It eventually worked. Your ban message was without substance. It isn't like I spent more than 5 seconds thinking of something to say that would HOPEFULLY disparage you from returning. But alas, here we are speaking. Likewise, I am an archaic man. I have definitely seen the "go cry me a river" in use this year, but I use it regardless of its trendiness. For the friend miscount, fair game. The "NS Incident", as mentioned above, was my plan in removing you from our presence. Ben even tried to defend you in its early stages, but as it was more evident you were in cahoots with the Brotherhood, my cause was more justified among my friends. It was not very personal, I just want nothing to do with the Brotherhood, WHATSOEVER. "Lmao"? I don't speak like that in the slightest. I say "foo", as it is both a reference and an inside joke (were you under the influence it was just me saying Fool?). At least you can ACTUALLY speak reasonable, unlike people like Jeulin -- who ruthlessly tried to spoil the Force Awakens for me. Seriously, that is some sort of ISIS-tier tactic. However, I was able to simply not read most of them once I figured out what he was trying to say upon reading the "Han Solo" one. (Seriously, WHO does that?) I don't make truces. I just want complete isolation from one another, and you say you offer that. As this is a long-term concept, I will just have to take your word for it. As for the Brotherhood -- and why there will never be a truce -- I have ALWAYS wanted to be isolated from them. Ever since 2013, even when they hung out on Zenology Chat, I wanted them away from me and my friends. They are types of people that can never coexist with our kind. And without a biased perspective on it, this is true -- from what I can remember and gather, the Brotherhood people are typically more gritty in their humour -- and in their vocabulary. My friends and I are more cleanly in our humour and thinking (we are not very dirty-minded) -- and we seldom swear (besides the obvious "hell", "damn", "bitch", etc.). Just THESE differences greatly divide us. It only gets more intensive when you get into politics, ideologies, ethics, hobbies, et cetera. Plus past experiences with them define my hatred toward them. It is mainly Jeulin and Dylan I loathe (as they have wronged me the most in our past interactions). Perhaps you have more of an understanding, now, of why I try to just keep to myself. I have become more reclusive since 2013, and justifiably so. The only reason I did not ignore this and go on with my life is because of two reasons: •I am very prideful in myself and have a high self-esteem. I do not like being insulted -- especially when it comes to people calling me a hypocrite or falsely branding me things. Arrogance is alright, so long as you do not become a narcissist. •Silence does nothing. Instead of simply ignore you, I must confront you and try to get you to see Why I want to be left alone. I cannot just sit there and "hope" you or your friends will stay gone. I genuinely thank you for being reasonable and mature in replying. As I said above, you are not a coward -- and you remain non-cowardly. Yeah, I did notice. Also, I have not told Ben or anyone about this or about Jeulin trying to bring me into his own home turf. I will not tell them, either -- as this is solely between you and I. Also I did want to talk, and we did talk. So that's good enough. And on this final note, I would like to ask that you try to reason with them so leave us alone. I want nothing to do with them -- haven't since 2013 -- and it would help them all so much if they stopped trying to pester me. P.S. You can visually see the progression of my mood from the beginning of Act II to its final line. P.S.S. Thank you for not saying anything needlessly explicit. Act III: Finale (No need to respond, btw, just me acknowledging your last reply). Very well. Unless they try to watch over a wiki that is 2 years old and predates Zenology, itself (and has not been edited since before Zenology's inception), then they might -- but if not, then I think this is pretty safe (or if they stalk your activity somehow). Even if we dislike eachother, Merry Christmas. Epilogue: A Complex Situation I was looking forward to be Brotherhood-free for the rest of eternity, and then more stuff comes into my direction. I don't want an embassy with the Draenor Union. I just want to be entirely 100% isolated. I don't care what you, Kahar, and whoever else is in your region do -- just so long as it does not affect me or my friends. To let me accept or deny an embassy decide this is preposterous, and almost seems as though you heeded nothing I said yesterday. Also, your "friend" Jeulin now insinuates that I created this so-called Brotherhood Wikia? I discovered this wikia only two months ago and had assumed it was of one of your friends' creation. Eventually it was discovered "Draenor Union" was the real one, and that the "United Wikia Brotherhood" was some third party -- of who's affiliation? I am still not sure. However, I believe you had an alt in it (COD10k), as the alt sent me a telegram shortly after the CS Incident (which would heavily infer that you controlled it).